


Like Sun and Fire

by You_Light_The_Sky



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 21:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19093696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/You_Light_The_Sky/pseuds/You_Light_The_Sky
Summary: 10 moments of insight into the progression of Ginny and Luna’s romantic relationship through their Hogwarts years and more. For an Anon on Tumblr.





	Like Sun and Fire

**Author's Note:**

> For the anon who requested 10 moments of Ginny/Luna fluff :)

**1 - Like Sunrise**

 

She excuses herself to the the lavatory, because if she has to deal with Fred and George's version of coddling or Ron's stupid voice or Percy's hovering in a small train compartment she will explode. But then she stands in front of the lavatory door, hand nearly trembling as she remembers snake hisses and Moaning Myrtle and bleeding ink from pages--

"Are you checking for howling husks, Ginny?"

With a jump, Ginny nearly slaps her wand against a tiny Ravenclaw.

"Oh, Merlin, I'm sorry! I wasn't, I didn't mean…! You… You're Luna, right?" Ginny remembers smiling at the other girl while they waited to be sorted. She'd been mesmerized by Luna's lovely hair, like threads of sunlight at dawn's first light, and her dangling silver earrings. She'd hoped they could be friends.

Then they were sorted into different houses.

Then Ginny only had Tom.

Luna beams at her. "And you're Ginny."

Something about the way Luna says her name makes her cheeks feel warm.

"I… I'm sorry…" She shouldn't be like this. She was so excited to come to Hogwarts, to make friends with people other than her family, to speak to the boy-who-lived and yet that had been _taken_ from her and she just didn't know how to _act!_ "Did… did you need something?"

This time Luna's the one to twiddle her fingers together. "Well. I just wanted to say that I'm glad you're back."

"Oh…" Ginny's chest aches. Others in Gryffindor have echoed the same sentiments but she doesn't truly know them. Besides, those sentiments feel hollow, part of a social ruse… Yet from Luna, she feels...?

"You're much nicer to be around than that howling husk. I'm sorry I couldn't do more for you."

Ginny's jaw drops. "You…!" She wants to ask what Luna knows but Luna only puts her finger against Ginny's lips and gives a sad smile.

"Here," Luna puts something in Ginny's hands. "They keep bad dreams away. I hope you'll come over this summer."

Then, before Ginny can say a word, she skips away.

When Ginny looks down at her palms, she sees a pair of lovely silver earrings. The exact pair she stared at before.

(She wears them every day ever since.)

 

**2 - Like Fire**

 

Luna is fine. Yes, the students in her house like to hide her things and say nasty words that attract the worst pests, but she's sure their heads will be less muddled one day. Besides, she's found so many interesting secret passageways while hunting for her things.

"I found your shoes, Lu! They're hanging up from the gargoyles over here!" Ginny bursts in, her entire face lit up in delight.

"I hope you didn't hex Samson and Lydia too badly," Luna looks up from her magnifying glass.

"Nothing they didn't deserve," Ginny rolls her eyes. "Now come on!" She grabs Luna's hand, pulling her along.

Warmth fills Luna, stretching from their intertwined fingers to her heart. Luna is fine.

How can she not be when Ginny is so warm like fire?

 

**3 - Like Fairy Tales**

 

"Are you still upset that you couldn't go to the Yule Ball?"

Ginny rolls over in their pile of gathered blankets, hair sprawled carelessly around her like a halo. "What? And miss this amazing slumber party with you? Never!"

Luna only stares knowingly. "I heard Neville asked you to go."

Ginny splutters. "Well, I…!"

"You could have gone with him. I would have been fine--"

"But _I_ wouldn't have! I'd rather go with _you!_ "

Luna opens her mouth, then closes it. Finally she sinks back into the blanket pile, ears pink. "Oh."

"Yes," Ginny sniggers, pleased at Luna's reaction. Luna's always the one to make Ginny splutter. " _Oh._ "

"...Are you sure you want to pick _me?_ " Luna stares down at her hands, uncharacteristically shy.

And doesn't that make Ginny want to rage at the world, at people who don't understand her Luna, at how narrow minded and simple people can be? Doesn't that make Ginny's heart leaps into her throat and want to scream at how worthy, how precious Luna is?

But she's never been good at words.

She kisses her instead.

 

**4 - Like Comfort**

 

Luna holds Ginny’s hand like she’s trying to preserve a dying rose. She keeps watching Ginny’s chest rise and fall, keeps rubbing her thumb in slow circles on Ginny’s palm. Madam Pomfrey healed Ginny’s broken ankle perfectly after the battle at the Department of Mysteries, Luna _knows_ this. She’s not one to linger on what she can’t change.

But still, Luna won’t let go. What if Ginny has bad dreams? Luna has to be there to chase them away, just as those earrings will chase away howling husks and nasty crumples. Luna will stay until Ginny wakes up.

Quietly, Luna presses a soft kiss against Ginny’s forehead.

And, like magic, Ginny’s lips rise to a smile as she wakes.

 

**5 - Like Beauty**

 

Ginny’s not nervous. Sure, Luna said yes to this date (she always says yes to Hogsmeade outings, to sleepovers under the stars, to study dates that end in kisses amongst library bookshelves) but this is different. Their first official public outing together, _dancing_ together at Slughorn’s Christmas party. More students will catch on that they’re dating… more bullies might target her Luna… ( _over Ginny’s dead body._ )

But then Ginny sees Luna enter the great hall, her hair as breathtaking as the first stars at night, wearing stunning silver robes and her trademark butterbeer cap jewelry. A large orange plume hangs from Luna’s hair, like fire reaching up to touch the sun, and Ginny can only take Luna’s hand and whisper, “You’re beautiful.”

The smile that she gets in return could get her through any war.

 

**6 - Like Hope**

 

“Let’s go away somewhere,” Luna whispers.

Ginny looks up from the overwhelming list of wedding supplies that Mrs. Weasley and Fleur ordered and gives Luna that cocky smile that fills Luna with all sorts of hope.

“Oh? Like elope?”

“We could do that too if you want,” she shrugs, continuing with knitting her anti-gnome scarf, ignoring the heat rising to her cheeks. “But I just meant, after the war, we could explore the world. Find nargles, find new kinds of magic, just to the two of us. If you want.”

A shadow looms over her. Luna looks up to see Ginny leaning over her armchair, Ginny’s arms pressed on both sides of Luna’s shoulders. Her chin is trembling.

“...You promise?”

Luna reaches up to cup Ginny’s cheek, to brush away the invisible tears. No one else sees this vulnerable Ginny these days. Only Luna knows this fragile part of her fiercely burning girl.

“Yes.”

With Ginny, she’ll always promise.

 

**7 - Like Home**

 

Ginny hasn’t slept right since Luna went missing. She hasn’t eaten (except when Neville coaxes her), hasn’t been able to focus. Her dreams claw at her with visions of Tom and Death Eaters taking Luna away and Ginny can’t stop being _angry_.

She trains. She plots. She burns the Carrows at every opportunity she can. She’s unstoppable.

But then Luna comes through the secret passageway just in time for Harry’s return, and Ginny can’t think, can’t do anything but throw her arms around Luna and she--

“ _I love you, I love you, I love you so much, I_ love _you…!_ ”

She’s _home._

 

**8 - Like Life**

 

The day before their final NEWTS, Luna finds Ginny in the forbidden forest. Luna’s mother always remarked on the way Luna sees the beauty in everything, but at that moment, seeing Ginny sitting by a flock of thestrals, she can only see the beauty in Ginny.

“Hi,” Luna says, plopping down by Ginny’s side, shoulder to shoulder.

“...Hi.” Ginny keeps her gaze on the thestrals fighting over a piece of meat.

“Is your head muddled with Zipply Zrumps? I hear talking about it will help shoo them away.”

At that, Ginny’s eyes crinkle into laughter.

“You always know the right thing to say. How do you do that?”

Luna only waits.

Slowly, Ginny’s smile falls, and she leans her head against Luna’s shoulder.

“...How do you get used to this? Seeing thestrals? Knowing _why_ we can see them?”

Luna only hums, and thinks of her mother. “I think it’s a bit of a miracle. Even with magic, there are things we can’t explain. Why do we see thestrals only after we see someone die? Why do we fall in love? Why form connections at all? Maybe we can only appreciate how beautiful thestrals are after we’ve seen death. Maybe we can only understand and appreciate life after we feels the sad things. Doesn’t that make this moment,” she gestures to their intertwined hands, “more beautiful?”

“...Yeah,” Ginny’s eyes never leave Luna’s lips. “Maybe it does.”

 

**9 - Like Forever**

 

Ginny grins when she sees her girlfriend’s enormous glittery gold banner with red letters for Ginny’s name. She’s scored the most points for her team in a game since… _forever_ , and their seeker has won them the game. The world cup belongs to the Harpies but Ginny has more important things to worry about.

Like this thing called forever.

She swoops into the crowd on her broom, ignoring the cheers and questioning looks, until she’s a foot away from Luna.

“...Hello Luna.”

Her girlfriend beams up at her. “Hello Ginny. It’s been a while.”

“Only too long since you went off to Thailand to find more nargles for your research,” Ginny agrees.

“Maybe next time you could come with me.”

“Maybe this time I will,” Ginny winks. Then she pulls out a ring. “Luna Lovegood, sun and stars of my life, will you marry me?”

The sweeping kiss and the way Ginny swoops Luna up on her broom and arms becomes the most talked about moment in Quidditch history.

 

**10 - Like Goddesses**

 

On their wedding day, they dress like sun and fire, because together, they shine brighter than anything.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Always happy to get prompts at my [twitter](https://twitter.com/youlightthesky1), my [writing tumblr](http://youlighttheskyfanfiction.tumblr.com/), or my [art tumblr](https://youlighttheskyart.tumblr.com/)


End file.
